winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Selene
Selene is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance Selene has a tan complexion, blue eyes and blue hair pulled into ponytails with small strands of hair on the sides of her face. Her hair is pulled up with orange bands. She wears a turquoise sport bra with two orange stripes on each side and bell mouth trousers turquoise with one orange stripe down each side. She wears orange and white sneakers and light blue socks. Personality Selene seems to be brave and smart (choosing an old sword instead of weak, pretty one). She also seems not to be a plodder, because of being excited, when exams are cancelled. 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In “Welcome to Magix!,” she is seen along with other students listening to Griselda's advice. Following Faragonda, she is the first one to enter Alfea main hall, proceeded by Sandra, Bloom and other fairies. In "A Friendship Sundered," Selene is seen in a shop window as Riven expresses his anger toward his friends. In "Bloom Tested," she is seen as part of Palladium's class in the Simulation Chamber. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," she is seen watching Bloom perform a training exercise. In "The Witches' Seige," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard. In "The Witches'Downfall," she watches as the Trix are taken to the Fortress of Light. |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard and later seen in the audience during Ms. Faragonda's speech. In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. She is later seen at the party in the Dining Hall. In "Party Crasher", she is seen outside Red Fountain talking to Alice. She is then seen evacuating the Red Fountain arena with the rest of the crowd. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Alfea's courtyard and in Professor Avalon's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen walking into the courtyard carrying her books. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class and in Avalon's class once again. She spars with Bloom. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen talking to Karina in the courtyard. She is later seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. In “Battle on Planet Eraklyon,” she is seen in Professor Palladium’s Technical Charms class. In "The Show Must go on!," she is seen cheering during Stella’s introduction. Later, she is seen in the audience of Musa's concert watching her perform. In “Hallowinx!,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard taking to Kaie as Jolly flies by in card form. In “The Spy in the Shadows,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard. In “The Time for Truth,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen during the party. |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she is seen at Faragonda’s speech in the quad. In “The Company of the Light,” she is seen talking to someone in Alfea’s courtyard. In “The Heart and the Sword,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly concerning parents’ request for Bloom’s suspension. In “Alfea Under Siege,” she is seen in Wizgiz’s class. |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 502 *Winx Club - Episode 523 In "The End of Tritannus," she is seen celebrating the defeat of Tritannus. Magical Abilities Selene may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *In Greek Mythology, "Selene" is the goddess of the Moon. Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Winx Category:Alfea Students